Amour in Kalos
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Drew and Serena are starting their own journeys in Kalos: Serena is on her first Pokémon adventure while Drew is ready to compete in the Kalos Grand Festival. In the process, they end up meeting. Though they don't get along at first, they soon start to see each other in a different light... Romanticshipping, chapters 2 to 9 in progress, on hold until April-May


**Amour in Kalos**

**Chapter 1: Two Beginnings, One Region**

One morning in Vaniville Town, which was located on a southern area on the Kalos Region, a small bird-like Pokemon with an appearance similar to that of a robin landed safely on the windowsill of a small house that was leading into the kitchen. The bird Pokemon had a reddish-orange head with a yellow triangular-shaped mark on the back of each eye, a gray body and gray wings with white tips on the end, a long black tail that had a white v-shaped marking near the tip with the tail ending at two points and had two feathers sticking out at the base, black thin and spindly legs as well as black eyes and a black beak with the legs having two toes facing forward and one pointing backwards. The little Pokemon, Fletchling, looked up to see a woman behind the sink cutting up some celery on a chopping board before shifting it down into a sifter. The woman had bright blue eyes and she was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, light green tracksuit pants that were tied up in a knot at the top and bright red slippers and she had a yellow hairpin in her hair which was dark brown: her name was Grace Yvonne.

"Fletchling, could you go wake Serena up for me? I've tried earlier, but once never seems to be enough." Grace explained as she started lifting the sifter to dry off the celery before placing it back in the sink. Fletchling nodded in agreement and then jumped up in the air, flapping its wings repeatedly, and then made its way towards the staircase while Grace watched, flew through the hallway where the staircase was leading up before it came to a room where the door was open. Fletchling flew into the room and came towards a bed that had a bright pink doona on it, and then it noticed a young girl of about sixteen years old that had cream coloured hair hanging down sound asleep: it was Serena. Fletchling stared at down at Serena in silence for a few moments, seeing how peaceful she looked, before it dove down towards her and pecked her hard, causing her to let out a scream that was so loud that even Rhyhorn could hear her from outside.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Grace looked up from her cooking having heard that yell from Serena and showed a smile knowing that her daughter was awake. "I knew Fletchling would be able to get the job done." Grace commented.

Back upstairs in Serena's room, she tumbled out of the bed pulling the doona down with her and landed on the floor before sitting up right. Serena had bright blue eyes, just like her mother's, and she was wearing a light pink pyjama top that had dark pink buttons on it with matching pants, except the pink on the pants was a bit darker that it was on the top. After composing herself, Serena looked over at Fletchling, who had landed on the small table which was next to her bed, and showed an expression of irritation. "Fletchling! How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that?" Serena snapped. Fletchling tilted its head staring blankly at Serena before it jumped up in the air, flapping its wings, and made its way down to the kitchen. Once Fletchling was out of the room, Serena stood upright having recovered from the wake-up call said bird Pokemon had given her and let out a small sigh.

"Why does it always have to do that?" Serena asked herself. She then showed a smile and placed the doona back on the bed, adjusting it so that it was back where it should be and then she had a look out the window to see that the sun was out and there were very few clouds in the sky: it looked like it was going to be a beautiful day today. Serena happily sighed to herself as she looked outside.

"Serena! Your breakfast is almost ready!" Hearing that voice from downstairs, Serena turned her head and she could tell that it was Grace calling her. "I'm coming! I just need to get dressed first!" Serena replied. After making sure that was cleared up, Serena walked over to the wardrobe that was next to her bedroom mirror to see the clothes she would be wearing: a bright pink hat that had a black ribbon around it, a black sleeveless t-shirt with a white collar on the front, a dark red skirt that had a button and pocket on the side, long black tights and black laced shoes. She showed a bright smile before grabbing the items ready to get dressed for today.

Meanwhile, a little distance away from Kalos, a plane was coming towards the region ready to land. Inside the plane, two Coordinators were in the seats preparing to get off. One of the Coordinators in question was a sixteen year old boy with short bright green hair and matching green eyes and he was wearing a long sleeved black top with a short sleeved dark purple vest on top, pale green pants and dark green shoes: his name was Drew Hayden. He was looking out the window his seat was next to and he could see Kalos getting closer into view. "There it is, Soledad. We're nearly here." Drew commented as he looked out the window before turning to the partner sitting next to him while he was saying that.

Soledad, who was sitting in the seat next to Drew, had a look with him to see that he was right; they were near arrival of Kalos. Soledad was about twenty years old, which meant that she was about four years Drew's senior. She had grey coloured eyes and she was wearing an orange long-sleeved dress-like top with a red belt around the waist and a crimson skirt underneath, dark red fingerless gloves, long black socks and long dark red boots. "I know. It's still a shame that May and Harley couldn't join us. I'm sure that they would have liked this new region, especially May." Soledad agreed. The two that Soledad was talking about were May Maple and Harley, Soledad's unlikely friend, and they were unable to go to Kalos with Drew and her due to their own plans. May was heading to Sinnoh to compete in the Contests there while Harley was on his way on a return trip to Hoenn. Soledad then looked down at the guidebook she had been reading during the flight and she stopped when she came to the page showing Lumoise City. "Drew, look at this. It says here that Lumoise City is known to be the largest city in the Kalos Region. I can tell that it's not too hard to see why. Look at all the places they have in that city." Soledad explained as she and Drew were looking at the map showing various parts of Lumoise City, including the Prism Tower which was located in the heart of the city, and various different places on each Boulevard.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we'll be in for an exciting time in this new region. And when you're done with the guidebook, may I have a look at it so I can see where the Contest halls are located?" Drew asked. Soledad nodded in agreement and she handed the guidebook to Drew so he could have his turn. Drew then grabbed the guidebook and started flipping through the pages to find the cities that were holding Contests.

Back with Serena, she had just finished getting dressed and she was looking at her reflection in the mirror to make sure that everything was proper. Once she was certain that she was ready, Serena nodded in affirmation and then she headed to the staircase and went downstairs to see Grace at the kitchen. "Good morning, Mum!" Serena called as she was walking down the stairs. Grace turned her head to see Serena and showed a bright smile before she walked over just as Serena arrived at the bottom of the staircase.

"Morning, Serena. Did you sleep well last night?" Grace asked. Serena showed a big smile and nodded in agreement. "I sure did. And I would have been able to get a longer sleep in if someone hadn't given me a wake-up call that I clearly remember telling them not to do!" Serena replied before she looked over at Fletchling with an expression of annoyance and her hands on her hips as she was still sore about Fletchling attacking her like that. Fletchling turned its head hearing Serena say that and then tilted it head sideways slightly, like it seemed to be unaware of what the issue was. Serena and Grace both looked down at the little bird Pokemon with Grace showing a nervous smile before the two looked back at each other.

"Sorry about that, honey. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be late to get your first Pokemon." Grace explained. Serena's glare, which she was showing at Fletchling, was quickly replaced with a big smile of excitement once she heard this. Trainers beginning their journey in Kalos could choose between three Pokemon from Professor Sycamore; those Pokemon were Chespin, the grass-type, Fennekin, the fire-type, and Froakie, the water-type. Serena hadn't decided which Pokemon she was going to choose yet, but she was sure that whoever she got, they would get along very well together. "And by the way, your breakfast is on the table waiting for you." Grace added pointing to Serena's seat at the table. Serena turned her head to see that there was a plate sitting on her place on the table, and there was a stack of vegetable fritters on the plate.

"Oh, that's right. Thanks, Mum." Serena commented. With this, she turned and walked over to the table to eat before she left. As Serena pulled her chair back and made herself comfortable, Grace watched her with a smile; it was hard for her to believe that Serena was going to be starting her Pokemon journey in what seemed like an hour, but felt like a long time for her.

Back with Drew and Soledad, the two were looking out the window as the plane was preparing to touch down at the Lumoise Airport. They then looked up as they heard an announcement over the speakers. "Attention, this is your captain speaking. We are currently touching down in Lumoise City. Please remember to gather everything you have before you leave. We would also like to thank you for choosing our flight service and we hope to have you fly with us again soon." The announcement said; Drew and Soledad could tell that was the pilot speaking. The two then held on tight to the bars at the side of their seat as the plane touched down on the ground, causing some vibration as the plane came towards the airport before stopping. After making sure they had landed safely, Drew and Soledad both took their seatbelts off and started to make their way off the plane, following the rest of the people who had been on the plane as well. As they stepped off the metal staircase that had been supplied for those who were coming off the plane from the back rows, Drew and Soledad looked at their surroundings with expressions of awe: they had arrived in Lumoise City.

"Wow...this city is just as big as the map made it out to be." Drew was simply able to say after a few seconds of silence from them. After taking a few moments to let all of the sights sink in, Drew and Soledad stepped out onto the street and slowly looked around to see that there were several different buildings all around them; it wasn't an understatement to say that it felt like they had arrived in a different world. As Drew and Soledad were walking down the street, they turned their heads to see a young woman standing beside a large Pokemon. The two could see that the Pokemon was a quadruple and had an appearance similar to that of a goat. The Pokemon was covered in fluffy brown fur which was dark across the back and light on the belly and legs, there was a thick, green leafy mane around its neck that extended down its spine and ended in a short tail, the fur on its face was white with fluffier fur on the chin, it had a black nose and red eyes with black pupils, and the eyes were surrounded by a black marking, the top of its head was dark brown and had two long, curving black horns that extended over its back, the fur on its legs was shorter than the rest of its body, dark brown on the upper leg and white around the feet and each foot ended in a cloven, brownish-orange foot. The woman standing beside the Pokemon turned to see Drew and Soledad and brightly smiled.

"Well, hello there! Welcome to Lumoise City. Would you like a ride on the Gogoat Shuttle? Gogoat can get you to any place you need to be in a flash." The woman explained, gently patting the Gogoat which rapidly shook its head, ruffling its neck mane. Drew and Soledad stared down at the Gogoat before looking up and shaking their heads.

"No, thank you. We're okay." Drew politely declined. "We're just looking for where the route gates are." Soledad added. The young woman showed a bright smile at this and stood upright.

"Oh, that's simple. If you keep walking, you should be able to find the gates leading to Routes 4, 5, 13, 14 and 16. They're located just in this area of the city so they shouldn't be hard to miss." The woman explained pointing forward while Drew and Soledad looked with her. The two then brightly smiled hearing this and looked back at the woman.

"That's great to hear. Thanks!" Drew said. "Thank you." Soledad added. With that, the two then started to walk off ahead while the woman watched them on. Soon, the two arrived at the gate leading to Route 4 and they stopped to figure out their plan for their journey in this region.

"So, Soledad, where are you going? I'm going to head down to Santalune City from here. From what I saw in the guidebook, I think that's where the Contest Hall I'm going to is." Drew explained. Soledad nodded in understanding; it wasn't that often that they travelled together in one place, so splitting paths was something inevitable. Luckily, they always seemed to meet up during their travels at some point or another, so it wasn't that big of an issue.

"You do that, Drew. As for me, I think my first stop will be in Camphrier Town at the end of Route 5. When I get there, I'm going to head down at Parfum Palace. I've heard that they show a great fireworks display at night." Soledad replied. Drew showed a smile at that suggestion; he enjoyed seeing fireworks, especially when they were visible at night. He still remembered seeing the fireworks that were being lit up at Petalburg City during his time in Hoenn. Even though he still wasn't sure of what they were, it was a wonderful display while it lasted.

"Let's both do our best on our journey here in Kalos, and aim to go for the Grand Festival!" Drew added. Soledad showed a smile at this and nodded in agreement. "My thoughts exactly, Drew. I just hope we'll both get to meet up there. I think a rematch between us is long overdue by this point." Soledad replied. Drew nodded at this; he still remembered when he and Drew went up against each other at the Contest in Slateport City. And needless to say, that was a defeat Drew would have preferred to forget by now. With this, Drew headed towards the gate leading to Route 4 while Soledad watched on before she turned to find the gate that led towards Route 5.

Meanwhile, back at Vaniville Town, Serena had just finished her breakfast and she was now about to leave to get her first Pokemon. She had her pink bag over her shoulder and she was standing at the front door, while Grace was busy going over a few things with her. "So, Serena, do you remember where Professor Sycamore's lab is?" Grace asked.

Serena nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I do. It's in Lumoise City just after Route 4." she replied. It would be a long route for her to get there, but it would be worth it for her once she made it. From her estimation, the trip there would take her about a couple of days.

"And you know how to get there, right?" Grace asked. "Yes, I do. I've got a map of the Kalos Region in my bag so I know where to go and I also know where I am." Serena replied. She then opened her bag and pulled out a folded map for Grace to see, after which she put it back in her bag and closed it.

"It's hard for me to believe it, Serena. Today's the day you're starting your journey. I'm sure it'll be really exciting for you! But please make sure to be careful, and you are free to call me if you need anything." Grace explained showing a bright smile as she realised that Serena would now be on her way to start her adventure as a Pokemon Trainer.

"Don't worry, Mum. I will! Besides, I'm sure I'll be fine. Although I will need a Pokemon while I'm on my way there in case I run into any Trainers who would want to battle me." Serena replied, showing a confident smile as she started her sentence before it was replaced with an expression of concern as she realised that she didn't have a Pokemon to bring with her on the way there.

"Well, that's not an issue. Why don't you bring Fletchling with you?" Grace suggested. She then stepped aside and looked down as the bird Pokemon in question trotted over to Serena. Serena looked down at the little Pokemon before looking up at Grace in concern; she was wondering if Grace was really all right with letting her do this. "Don't worry. I don't think it'll be an issue. I'm sure Fletchling would love to go with you. What do you think?" Grace asked.

Serena looked down at Fletchling, who simply stared at her tilting its head back and forth slightly. Though it did give her some annoyance by waking her up when she didn't want it too, she couldn't find any problems with having Fletchling come along with her to Lumoise City. After a few seconds, Serena smiled and nodded as she came to a decision. "Fletchling, would you like to join me on my way to Lumoise City?" she asked. Fletchling showed a smile on its beak and nodded before it fluttered up and landed on Serena's shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes." Serena happily commented showing a smile as Fletchling nuzzled up against her cheek.

"Then it's settled! Now go out there and show them what you're made of, Serena!" Grace cheerfully encouraged. Serena looked over at her mother and nodded, showing a bright smile at this support and a determined expression on her face.

"I will! I'll do my best! Thanks, Mum!" Serena happily replied. With this, she opened the front door and stepped outside before closing it behind her. Once she was out at the front doorway, Serena started to head down the pathway, but she stopped when she saw Rhyhorn resting near the front door on the rug Grace had set up for it. Seeing Rhyhorn showing a smile to see her, Serena walked over to it before bending down and placing one head underneath its head. "Today's the day I start my journey, Rhyhorn. I'm going to give it everything I've got! Mum's rooting for me, and I'm going to make her proud!" Serena explained, her excitement to get started shooting skywards. Rhyhorn brightly smiled and nuzzled up against Serena to show its support for her as well. "I know; you're going to miss me too. But don't worry. I'll make sure to stop by for a visit. Does that sound good?" Serena asked. Rhyhorn nodded in agreement at this suggestion; that sounded good to it. "I thought you'd like that. I've got to get going now. See you later!" Serena replied before she turned and started to run down the pathway towards the blue gate leading out of Vaniville Town.

Once she arrived at the gate, Serena stopped as the gate automatically opened, showing the route leading towards Aquacorde Town. "Well...this is where it finally begins: my Pokemon adventure starts now. Let's do our best!" Serena commented looking over at Fletchling. The little robin Pokemon nodded in agreement and with that, Serena started to rush off down the path with Fletchling flying beside her.

This was the start of a new journey for two very different Trainers: Serena was starting her first Pokemon journey while Drew was starting his trek through a new region. While their routes seemed very different from each other, little did the two realise that they would soon cross paths...


End file.
